Living the Real Life
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Mia Crawford was a ordinary girl when she was hit by a weird light during a meteor shower soon bears the mark of the Lunar Princess. Now she have to deal with crazy weirdos out to claim her.
1. Chapter 1

Living the Real Life

Mia Craford was a ordinary girl when she was hit by a weird light during a meteor shower soon bears the mark of the Lunar Princess, Now she have to deal with crazy weirdos out to claim her.


	2. Chapter One: Birth of a Lunar Star

Chapter One: Birth of the Lunar Star

"Meteor shower?" Mia question boredly.

"Yes! Lets go tonight neh." Hannah said trying to convice her mature friend.

The lilac hair girl sighs closing a manga book.

"Sure. Why not. Saturday in a July today is boring." She agrees with her bubbly Hannah.

"Yay!" Hannah cheers happily." Let's meet up at the park 8:50 p.m. sharp." She leaves Mia house going somewhere.

Mia shook her head." That Hannah is a strange friend to have."

Hours has pass until nightfall. Mia was riding he bikecycle to the park where sat Hannah on the park bench. Mia sneaks up behind scaring her best friend.

"Mia! You came!" She hugs Mia as a smile crept her lips.

"Yup. Only ten minutes till nine." Mia said making a tiny grin.

The girls sat on the bench together and converse with each other about billionare boys name Derek Hamilton and Luke Barron.

"So how do you feel around Derek?" Hannah asked out of the blue.

Mia thought for a moment." A friend i guess. I have no love intrest in boys." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come one Mia."Hannah said unconvinced." Derek and you make a perfect couple. Besides i have already got myself a man and so should you."

Soon after the meteor shower began falling when one certain meteor change its direction heading towards the two girls. Mia push Hannah out the meteor's path taking the hit causing a explosion in the park.

All what Mia can remember was a weird moon symbol before she blacks out. The ambulance comes and transport Mia to the hopsital where she falls into a coma.


	3. Chapter Two: Imma What Now?

Chapter Two: Imma What Now

"Where am i?" I said weakly.

Glancing around i was floating in mid air above a destroyed palace. Everythinf was in ruins for some apparent reason.

"You're in the past, Mia" A feminine voice replied.

"The past? What the hell im doing in the past?"

Suddenly a woman appears out of a light and she looks exactly like me. She has long lilac hair almost touching her ankles, silver-blue eyes, same skin tone and a grey color dress stopping over her knees.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Im you, Mia. From the past what was left of the Lunar Kingdom." She said softly.

Confuse as a dummie listening to this strange woman telling me stories. And look identical to me like a mirror, i really need to get some answers from her why am im here.

"Explain in details so-called past me." I spoke wearlily.

"I would love to." Past me answers."Millenniums ago in space, it was a very peaceful place on the moon. The Lunar Kingdom is wonderful for any person to live. Parties of special occasions, and ball night dances so everyone can attend. The queen of the kingdom was my mother Diana. She ruled the entire galaxy on throne. Then she had me, the next heir to the future throne."

"Are you saying that im the next queen of this dead kingdom." I interupted past me story.

"Yes. But unfortunatelythe line seize for a long time by the Dark Kingdom's invasion."

"Invasion? Who invaded the place?" I question looking down at the ruined palace below.

Past Mia advances toward current Mia pulling her up on her feet not feeling weak any more. Yet she still wore the same clothes from last night.

"King Lubel. He came to over throw my mother from ruling the galaxy. He also have a son name Luke. Prince of the Dark Kingdom who really is obsessive over me. But i already had eyes on the Earth Prince." Past Mia cupped her cheeks blushing.

Raising one brow seeing the dead princess cheeks flushed i asked," Who did you had eyes on?" I grinned. I use to tease Hannah because of her boy crush she found.

The princess looks up at me still blushing." Prince Derek." My grins faded to a frown."Say what?" The named caught my attention as a image of rich boy Derek cross my mind.

"It is true Mia. We were meant to be togehter by fate."

Disbelief draws on my face.'Me and Derek were lovers years ago! What the hell! No wonder her kept talking to me so much at high school.'

"Engaged to marry a few weeks thats when the dark army attacked. Bloodshed of everyone including my mother, king Lubel, Prince Luke, Prince Derek and me. Yet the galatic chalice saved two people. Just Derek and I, reborning us on planet earth so our lives and memories can return. I do not know when the dark prince will come after you to claim for his own. The only thing you need to do is protect the galactic chalice that i have."

Princess Mia held out her hand when a white and gold chalice appears**.( The chalice looks like the one from sailor moon stars, yeah that one)** It was beautiful of its design as it floats towards me.

"That there is the Galactic Chalice. The powers that connects to the mark on your chest like mine. Those who bears the mark is destined to bond with the treasures. If it happens to be destroyed so will your life, Mia."

"My life?" I repeated.

The pricess nodded.

"Now my life is on thin ice." I mutter lowly.

"Right of today forward, you must not fall into the arms of Prince Luke. The future depends on you greatly. Until we meet again of certain curcumstances i will explain." Princess Mia dissapears from site.

"Wait!" I cried reaching out.

~~Reality~~

Snapping my eyes open only to be greeted by sunlight. Blinding me with its harmful rays.

"Damn sun. Always gets me." T say in a sitting position on the hospital bed.

Remembering my dream i had learning about all sorts of stories made my mind full of unanswered questions. I really want to know more than i was a princess and engaged to Derek years ago and Luke out for me for a given reason.

"Was that even true?" Suddenly the doors open revealing a male doctor wearing his white coat and clipboard.

"Finally awake Miss Crawford. You've been out for four days eversince the meteor shower." He said reading his clipboard." The injuries inflicted on you was minor. Removing the old bandage s off you all the bruises and cuts vanish."

Flopping back down on the bed i cover my eyes heavily sighing.

"In your current conditions now is pretty normal. Able to be release today."

"Well thats good." I said in relief."Did anyone vist me while i was comatized doctor?"

He breaks contact of his clipboard facing Mia."Why of course. Two people nothing more."

'Probably Hannah, but who's the second vistor."

The room door opens again, no employee in uniform. It was no other than Derek himself. His blue eyes locking on to silver-bluish orbs.

I blushed faintly turning my head to the window avoiding Derek's gaze at me.

"Did i interupted something?" Derek say closing the door behind him.

"No. Not at all." The doctor replied.

"Oh. Well thats good. Didn't want to mess things up." He said sheepishly.

The doctor leaves the two alone going somewhere else when Derek broke the silence.

"Hey, Mia. Hannah and I was worried about you. So we came here everyday to see-"

"Cut the crap already Derek." I cut him off."I know who you are." I stare at him with a serious face.

Derek grins stupidly." I guess you met your past self. What she said was true about me being a prince and Luke being the dark prince."

"I didn't believe past me until she told me i was engaged to you and this lunar mark on me." I look in my hospital gown to see a mark tattooed.

"Yeah same to me. In a different way than yours Mia. I really wanted to protect you from Luke and make a peaceful future of us together."

Is past me is right. Being next in the throne of queen Diana of the future. Determining my future of me and Derek and everybody elses. Life just became even more complicated for me to handle myself.

The hospital released me by Derek's signature and he took me home in his liomusine. I felt veyr uncomfortable how every thing has change of a meteor shower. Life as i know it completely change and living the real life as a lunar princess.


	4. Chapter 3: Rise of The Dark Prince

Chapter Three: Rise of The Dark Prince

A week has passed since the meteor shower accident and Mia had started a job in Rainbow Cafe. School has began for Hannah, her last year to be sure. Derek has fill Mia with his side of the story and his hatred against Luke.

He suggested Mia to stay with him for protection but she turned down his offer. The lunar birthmark permanently painted and visible in a black color which made Mia to wear shirts that covers up the symbol.

"Have a nice afternon Mia!" A female boss say before Mia walk out the place.

"I will!" Mia yell back at the woman exiting the building onto the sidewalk.

Four days working at Rainbow Cafe really tired the girl of countless orders and dashing all over the floors. Not knowing she is a magnet attracting men because she has the features of a goddess.

"Today. Was. So drain for me."The princess daid yawning big. "People have no idea how working at a local cafe and being a recarnated princess kills ya."

Riding her bikecycle safelt down the side walk a black limousine with dark tinted windows passes by. Getting a good glance of the corner of her eyes seeing smokey hair and pale red eye, which belong to no other than Luke Barron. Feeling his cold eyes looking back through the car window sending ice cold chills down Mia's spine.

Arriving home in one piece, Mia set her bike against the housesteping inside. Empty like always since her parents died in a drunk driver accident. Alone with the supervision of her next door neighbors to watch but moved a few years back.

What got the princess pondering on the way back from work was the dark prince."Why was Luke coming down my way?" Pouring herself a cup of grape juice she turns on the tv to the news channel.

"Just in tonight's news, is that Charles Barron has pass away due to a heart attack early in the afternoon conference. His funeral will be schedule a few days from now and his only son Luke has inherited the family organiztion." The reporter woman annouced as Mia almost choke on her beverage.

"The main ordeal is how will Luke run the competition between Derek Hamilton's ancient discoveries of lost treasures left behind-" Mia changes the channel cutting the woman off.

A hefty groan escapes the girl's mouth."Am i really a princess from before?"

_**'Yes my child.' **_A woman voice answered jolting Mia.

"W-who's there!" Stammer Mia setting her half empty cup on the table.

Suddenly a woman with long lavender hair close touching the wood floors, silver-blue eyes, tan skined, and wore a long white dress with gold criss-cross ribbons around torso and straps and have a identical lunar mark on her forehead. Beautiful as everyone would describe this mysterious woman.

"W-who are you?" The girl demanded the ghostly hologram.

The woman cracks a smile."Im your biological mother, Mia dear." She said eyes lock on Mia.

Just when it hit her remembering what past Mia mention in her dream.

"Queen Diana." Mia whisper in shock.

_**"Yes, i am Queen Diana. The former ruler of this galaxy and keeper of the Lunar treasures." **_She introduced herself._**"You see, im no longer a part of physical form to yet i have been erased many years ago after the death of dark king Lubel." **_The queen's voice faded.

"I know that already Queen Diana. Past me told me and Derek too." Mia recalled sitting on the soft couch."And what is a Lunar treasure?" She puzzled.

_**"The Lunar treasures are created from our ancestors millenniums ago. Like the Galactic Chalice." **_Diana points at Mia when her birthmark glows brightly as a ball of light comes out of her landing on the table.

The description of the treasure has a tennis ball size crystal with wings and pearls decorated on both sides, cresent moon crown on top and another moon under the crystal along with more pearls, two handels, gold pearls and a standie to keep it from falling over.

_**"The Galactic Chalice is one of our lost treasures that was separated. There are a total of five in all; Chalice, septor, rod, bell, and crown. Created by blood and the life force of the very first queen of the Lunar Kingdom."**_

"Doesn't that hurt? Giving blood and half of your life span." Mia interjected her opinion.

_**"Not very much. Only if the crystal that is summoned is shatter then yes it does hurts. Ending your life quickly."**_ The queen stated which made Mia stomach churn.

Mia lies down on the couch legs prop on the arm rest. Pressure blows her up more being a princess and a keeper and protecting the lost treasures from the darkness. Fate impacted her hard and finding the remaing four treasures which is scatter around the world far from here. Life as ahe knows it became hell instead of every girl's dreams or wishes.

Diana contiues telling Mia history she has forgotten when the house phone rings. The ghostly queen disappears from site as Mia answers the phone.

"Hello?" Mia said to the phone.

"Hey Mia!" It was Hannah."I wanted to know if you like to hang out at Simpsion Mueseum two days from now." She asked in a bubbly manner.

"Sure. I have a day off. But why vist a old mueseum?"

"Because they discovered an old painting somewhere in Aprodale. Pretty cool, eh." Hannah boasted.

The lunar princess was eager to know what her friend is telling her about something so she said,"What kind of painting?"

Hannah hum for a brief second."Don't know really. All i know is that the painting will be displayed tomorrow. Boy, i can't wait to see it!" She chirped.

Mia chuckles a bit."Hold your horses Hannah. The painting won't be going anywhere except the wall."

A sound of pouting was heard on Hannah's side.

"So friday afternoon." Mia said solemn on her side.

"Friday it is!" She agrees excitedly."I'll come over by your house after school is done." Hannah hangs up without saying bye.

Mia place the phone back and went into the kitchen cleaning dirty dishes that hasn't been wash in two days. After that she went to bed falling asleep quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

"Are you positive that the Lunar princess has awaken my prince." A man said to Luke.

Luke gave the man a dark glare that he flinched."Im absolutly positive Allistor. Back from taking another route avoiding those damn reporters. I felt her presence within me." He clentched one hand and use the other running it through his smokey hair.

"You mean that girl we passed by earlier." Allistor mention.

"Yes. She is definitely the recarnation of princess of the Lunar Kingdom." He shoved both hands into his pants pockets." Those eyes, it was similar like before when we first met." Luke peers outside his father's room window gazing up to the black sky spread with white dots.

"I heard good news on my enemy Derek. He happen to discover one of some low life dead painter's artwork a few days ago in Aprodale." He said coldly at his servant.

The man nodded."Yes, indeed so he did my dark prince."

A maleviolent smirk crawls on Luke's lips."How about we see the painting ourselves Allistor. Besides, we might come cross my true love Mia."

Allistor wanted to sigh but it will destroy his oath made by Luke."As you wish prince Luke."


End file.
